Mine once again
by Tsugai Kogarashi
Summary: After disappearing for over ten years, the mysterious and stoic Lord Sesshomaru makes reappearance in Rin's life. After realizing how much little Rin has grown up, Sesshomaru begins to uncover feelings he did not realize he was capable of feeling. "M" for later chapters
1. Chapter 1 Rin

Sesshomaru x Rin: Mine once again.

After disappearing for over ten years, the mysterious and stoic Lord Sesshomaru makes reappearance in Rin's life. After realizing how much little Rin has grown up, Sesshomaru begins to uncover feelings he did not realize he was capable of feeling. When Rin tells him that she is soon to be married to a young male in the village, things take a turn for the worse when he abducts her on impulse.

A/N: Nothing in this story will be historically accurate. _Nothing. _Well, just about nothing. Time will tell.

Chapter 1: Sweet voices in the night

Small shafts of sunlight seeped in through the cracks of the hut and onto Rin's face, awakening her from her sleep. Rin let out a soft yawn and stretched her arms in awkward directions, loosening her muscles. She sat up in her futon and looked around, surprised to see that Kagome and Lady Kaede were still soundlessly sleeping. It was rare, but occasionally Rin would awaken before the two. However, it was not extremely early in the morning, so the two would be sure to awaken soon enough. However, for now, Rin would enjoy the few moments of silence she got.

Rin closed her eyes and tilted her head back, letting the world slip away as she began to daydream. Instantly his face appeared, his face was always the first to appear in her mind. His features were flawless, from his jaw-line to his long white silky hair, everything about him screamed perfection. Every time Rin thought of Lord Sesshomaru, a place in her chest would ache. She missed him dearly, even those occasional visits where he brought her small trinkets and gifts would fill the void for a long time, but when he stopped without seeing her without warning, something inside of Rin went numb. Rin had always believed she would always be with Lord Sesshomaru, but she guessed it was for the best that he left. Maybe now she could move on and live the life of a normal girl.

"Ngh!" Kagome moaned as she rose from her futon and stretched. She turned to Rin and smiled warmly.

"Up already?" She asked with a drowsy voice.

"Yeah, I woke up a bit earlier than usual today." Rin told her, even though that fact was obvious.

"My mother once told me that if you woke up early, something exciting was supposed to happen that day." Kagome told Rin. Rin smiled brightly at her, but that smile soon changed to a frown when she saw the distant look Kagome had. She was staring off into the corner as if she were thinking about something depressing.

"Kagome, do you ever miss your family… back on the other side?" Rin asked her. Kagome had tried explaining 21st century to Rin a few times, but most of the time everything went back to her family eventually. Rin had not been able to be with her birth family due to… circumstances… but she still regrets never meeting them.

"Of course I do, all the time! Nevertheless, I know they must be doing fine, and I know they miss me too. I try not to let it get to me… but it's so hard, never seeing my mother again." Kagome turned back to Rin, and her bright smile returned. "But _you _and Lady Kaede, and Inuyasha, and the others are my family now."

Rin turned her head away and smiled. Rin could no longer say she did not have a family; Kagome would always be there for her.

- Medium Timeskip; Evening-

"Rin! Time to come inside!" Lady Kaede called out to Rin from the Miko's hut. Rin smoothed out her yukata and began to head away from the fields. Just as Rin began to walk away, a sudden chill ran down the back of her neck causing goosebumps to form there. Instinctively, Rin turned around towards the forest brush and stared. She felt as if someone were watching her.

"Rin!" Kaede called once more. Rin quickly ran off, but not before sparing one last glance at the forest.

"You've done enough work for today, Rin. Wash yourself and prepare for bed." Kaede told Rin as she reached the hut.

"Yes, Lady Kaede." Rin responded immediately.

"Rin, you've been such a good help. I've gotten so old, I don't know if I'll be able to do this much longer…" Kaede's face grew somber as she saw off to Rin. She knew her time on this world was not much longer. Although she has been around for a very long time, she knew it almost time for her to die.

- Short Timeskip, Midnight-

Rin let the sound of the wind blowing through the trees lull her to sleep. Rin was so exhausted today; she was almost asleep before her body hit the futon. Kagome and Kaede's breath had already slowed to a gentle sleep, but something seemed to be keeping Rin up. A foreboding feeling was keeping her awake, it was that sensation from earlier. That feeling that someone was watching her with so much intensity it was tangible.

Rin sat up in her futon and scanned the darkness around her. Nothing was to be found, but the feeling did not shake.

Then he called her.

"Rin." His voice flowed out like ribbons of silk, wrapping around her body and drawing her closer. She knew he was nowhere near here, but it his voice was so close, it was as if he was at the foot of her futon, staring down at her with hungry eyes. Rin did not make any movements, fearing that her imagination had run wild.

It was not until her called her name once more that she knew she was not imagining things.

"Rin."

Knowing she heard his voice loud and clear, Rin jumped up and quickly ran out of the hut soundlessly, being careful not slam the sliding door. She ran all the way to the edge of the village, and then her pace slowed to a tiptoe once she passed the hut where Inuyasha and Miroku slept. Inuyasha had inhuman ears and could hear bee land on a flower a half-mile away.

Once she was passed the village gate, Rin picked her pace back up into a run. She had no idea where she was going, but her feet had seemed to know the way. Soon enough, her feet had left her deep into the forest. Rin stopped suddenly in a panic. What had she just done? On impulse, she ran out into the woods and got herself lost, and for what? For all she knew, it could have been the wind calling her name, not _him_.

Rin was about to call out for help, when a sudden white blur of movement at the corner of her eyes caught her attention. It had created a wind that ruffled her hair, and as the air around her settled, she could tell that whoever had made the noise was right behind her.

Fear began to rise in her stomach as Rin slowly willed herself to turn away and face the perpetrator.


	2. Chapter 2 Rin

Sesshomaru x Rin 2

A/N I forgot to add a disclaimer last time. I do not own Inuyasha; it belongs to its respectful owners, etc.

*A _mokomoko _is that flowing pile of fluff on InuTaisho, Inukimi (fan name), and Sesshomaru's shoulders. It represents a high-ranking demon.

Chapter 2: Encounter

Rin could see the snow-white hair of her lord before she fully faced him. She could also recognize his flowing _mokomoko* _billowing from his right shoulder. Finally, they were face to face.

The stoic expression that Sesshomaru wore was never changing, hiding his emotions at all time (assuming he had any). His golden eyes seemed to stare into Rin's soul, keeping her frozen for a moment. Nevertheless, she was not afraid, if anything she was overjoyed to meet her lord once again.

It was tempting, Rin thought, to run and hug him. However, the consequences just might cost Rin her life.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin barely whispered his name, but she knew he heard her loud and clear. With careful steps, she slowly approached him until she was merely a few feet apart. Rin had so many questions to ask her Lord, yet no words seemed to form when she opened her mouth to speak. There was a ball of nervousness, sitting deep within her stomach spewing one pessimistic question that was keeping a wet blanket over her: what if this was a dream? If it were a dream, it was a very vivid one. Most of Rin's dreams were blurry and unclear, but most of all weird. This one was in full detail, it was so clear; Rin could reach out and touch Lord Sesshomaru…

In fact, it was not a bad idea. In all of Rin's time with her Lord, they seldom even brushed against each other. The most memorable moment was awakening at Inukimi's castle; Sesshomaru placed a gentle hand upon Rin's cheek. It was a compassionate gesture, and both Rin and Lord Jaken were surprised at this.

Slowly, Rin's hand reached up. She was going to touch his mokomoko; Rin had always wished to touch this extreme piece of fluff. Sesshomaru could have easily stopped her by now, but he simply watched as Rin began to stroke his mokomoko. It was soft and felt like the fur of an animal. There were very few ways to describe it, but the most accurate would be fluffy.

This is no dream, Rin thought. It was too real to be a dream.

Rin looked up at Lord Sesshomaru, and he looked down at her as well, curiosity filling his eyes.

"Rin, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin gasped and realized she was still stroking his mokomoko. She quickly pulled her hand to her side and backed away, saying a respectful apology. Though the moment was awkward, she still was stifling a smile. Rin had a little bravery now, enough bravery to ask what she wanted.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin began, hoping her voice did not sound as scared and nervous to him as it did to her. "Where did you go? You had left for so long, I was sure you wouldn't be returning."

They stood in silence, simply watching each other. Eventually, it seemed as if he was not going to answer, so Rin shook it off and was about to continue.

"It is none of your concern, I am here now." Sesshomaru said, glancing off to the left of him, as if there were something so important over there. Rin was very disappointed with this answer, but she had not expected him to give her a true answer. Even so, it _was _her concern because she had missed him so much. She was not going tell him that, however.

"So much has happened ever since you stopped visiting, my lord." Rin began. When Sesshomaru said nothing, Rin continued. She began to tell him about all the misfortune and excitement that had fallen in his absence. The time Sango had her _fourth _child, the time when Kagome thought she was pregnant, but she had only drank some bad sake and began throwing up.

Rin also spoke of her coming of age. It was extremely awkward, having so many of the village men look at her with such vulgar lustful stares. A few months after that, the younger men closer to her age began asking for her hand in marriage. She of course refused them all; she had absolutely no feelings for any of them. The other women frowned upon her, for she even rejected men from noble families and handsome backgrounds.

Occasionally, Rin would giggle at herself, and Sesshomaru's eyes would soften at this, and would watch her smiling. Rin was now babbling on to herself, and she was not expecting Sesshomaru to be listening. He was hanging on every word, however. He wanted to know all that happened to her, and then some.

Rin looked up and noticed the sky turning blue. Her heart began to sink into her stomach, from fear of being caught and fear of this being the last meeting with her lord.

"Do not worry Rin, I will return tomorrow night." Sesshomaru said, catching on to Rin's worried expression. Though this eased Rin a little, she was still worried about being seen by Inuyasha or Miroku. Rin bowed respectfully to her lord and then bid him a farewell.

Rin began to run towards the gates of the village. It did not occur to her that she had been up the whole night. She was nearly back to the hut she shared with Lady Kaede and Kagome when a voice made her stumble.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to show up!" Inuyasha yelled down from where he was perched. Rin froze mid-step and she immediately opened her mouth to form an excuse.

"I-I was… I-I, ah, had…" Perhaps she should be vague. "I had heard something, so I went to see what it was…" This was not technically a lie.

"_Mm-hmm_…" Inuyasha said skeptically. He watched Rin as she inched towards the hut. She quickly pushed the door aside and ran inside. She took a deep breath as she plopped down on her futon. Rin had not slept much at all that night, and now that she was thinking about it, she was exhausted. An hour or two of sleep would be very pleasurable.

-Short Timeskip; Early morning-

"Come one Rin, time to wake up!" Kagome shook Rin's arm and Rin reluctantly opened her eyes. She would have been more than happy to sleep until midday, but that would be unheard of.

"Just a few more minutes…" Rin mumbled as she shifted over in her futon.

"We don't have a few minutes! There's a very important guest visiting the village." Kagome took Rin by the wrists and forced her to her feet.

Kagome helped Rin pick out her best miko attire, though Rin complained about not wearing a simple yukata.

"It's not as if we're going to meet him! We're just watching him arrive." Rin argued. Kagome gave her a look of disapproval.

"Even so, we have to look our best. We are _miko_; it would be disrespectful to show up in our everyday yukatas." Kagome thrust her miko outfit to Rin and left the room. Rin huffed, but listened to reason and wore her outfit.

At around midmorning, a large group began to line the streets. A very regal carriage began to pass through the main street. Everyone began to whisper wondering whom it could be riding in such an expensive carriage.

"Maybe it's a shogun!"

"Idiot, why would a shogun be passing through our puny little village? It is most likely a noble prince or princess."

"Or it could be a tax collector…"

"Riding in _that_? I think not."

"Perhaps it is our neighboring village, wishing to—"

"_SSSHHH_, here it comes." The crowd silenced as the regal carriage passed Rin and Kagome. Rin rolled her eyes, finding this to be as exciting as watching the grass grow. Kagome, however, had an enthusiastic glow in her eyes. Her facial expression could be read like a book: _'Wow, actual royalty! I wonder if he's a prince.'_

Rin giggled at her own thought, causing Kagome and a few others to silence her.

After a while, the small crowd dispersed. Rin stayed behind to catch a glimpse of the person riding in such a carriage. She watched as with the help of his servants he stepped down onto the ground. He had fair skin and an even round face. Rin could tell even from the distance that he wore a kind a smile. The kimono he wore had intricate designs, and was obviously expensive, a sure sign of royalty. More than likely, he was an heir to a noble family. It did not explain what business he had in Rin's small village.

He was going to talk to Kaede, the current village elder.


	3. Chapter 3 Rin

Sesshomaru x Rin 3

A/N: Each chapter has a name on it now. The name represents whose Point of View it is.

Chapter 3: Jealously

Early evening

"Oh, Rin, this is so much fun isn't it?" Aiko, a companion of Rin's asked with nauseating jubilance. Rin, along with many of the other village's young girls were here to entertain the young prince. He was from a neighboring village, one that Rin's village commonly rivaled with. He wanted to discuss a peace offering, it involved a marriage between him a village women, binding the two rival villages. Most of the girls around Rin's age were ecstatic to have a chance at marrying a prince from such a noble family. Rin, on the other hand, would rather be helping Kaede clean her toenails.

"Would you like me to pour you some more sake, Anenokoji-sama?"

"I would greatly appreciate it uh-" He stopped to remember her name. "Michiko (?)."

As she poured his sake, she ignored the fact the Michiko was not relatively close her name. Rin, for the fifth time of the hour, rolled her eyes.

"Rin, why not join me over here?" Anenokoji called out to Rin, who was seated on the other side of the room. Her face began to heat up as all eyes landed on her. She could the jealous whispers of the girls all around her. This infuriated Rin seeing as she was not the least bit attracted to the young prince.

"I am fine, thank you." Rin said politely. She expected Anenokoji to go back letting the other girls fawn over him, but instead, he got up and walked over to Rin.

"Ah, Anenokoji-sama!"

"Ignore her, she knows no respect!"

Ignoring the other girl's request, he sat down very closely to Rin. She could smell the rice-based sake on his breath; it was disgusting. She scooted away nonchalantly as Anenokoji tried to lean against her in his intoxicated state.

"You are not like the other girls; you wish not to bathe me in your affection." Anenokoji stated quite bluntly. Rin crossed her arms and turned away.

"Well, just because you are royalty, doesn't mean I'll shower you with unearned love. I'll respect you silently, not openly." Rin said just as bluntly. A few girls, along with Aiko, sat with their mouths slightly open, staring at Rin for her audaciousness.

To everyone's surprise, Anenokoji burst out laughing.

"HAHA! Rin, you amuse me so much!" He struggled to his feet between little bits of laughter. "It's decided—Rin will be my new bride."

Rin's jaw went slack as he said this. She did not, nor did she EVER, want to be wed to someone as arrogant and as stupid as Anenokoji (no honorific for you!). In fit of rage, she got to her feet and bolted out of the shoji doors. She quickly made her way down the hall and to the outside to breathe in the fresh air.

Rin scanned her unfamiliar surrounds (she was currently in the other village), searching for something that would relieve her anger. She walked up to a huge grand oak tree and stared at it. It was old and ancient; it could not feel pain. Rin raised her hand and was about to hit the tree. Instead, she sighed, and began towards the village entrance.

Although Rin's village was relatively close, it was also a long walk on foot. She traveled by carriage and did not have to worry about that. It was now late evening and it was beginning to become darker and darker. Now the thought of walking through so much think forest barefoot seemed like a bad idea. No matter, she would just have to bear it. She was _not _going back in _there_.

"Hey!" One of the guards stopped Rin at the village entrance.

"Where do you think you're going this time at night?" His partner asked her as they began to block her path.

"I-I just needed to get some air. I was just going to take walk around the forest a bit." Rin lied.

"Oh yeah? A pretty girl like you should be goin' out here all alone. Perhaps should come back with us and—"

"Pardon the intrusion, but I was guiding Rin here on her walk." The two scary guards froze when they heard Anenokoji's voice.

"Y-yes, young master!" They said in unison as they bowed respectfully and fearfully. Anenokoji smiled at Rin and held out his arm for her to take. Rin ignored this and continued into the forest. Anenokoji soon caught up to her and stopped.

"Rin, you didn't have to run away. I know it must be hard." Anenokoji said once he had Rin's attention.

"What?"

"The jealousy from those girls, it's normal it will pass eventually once you are my wife."

"What?!" Rin asked yet again so brightly.

"You're feelings for me, they were quite obvious. You were just too shy to admit to it, I knew I had to take the initiative move."

_Such arrogance! _Rin thought as she stared at him in disbelief. Not being able to hold back any longer, Rin lost her temper and backhanded Anenokoji across his right cheek.

"Look here, you arrogant prince! I do not like you, at all! In fact, after this, I think I might hate. I am not going to marry you, even if my village's survival depends on it! Do you hear me Anenokoji? Get it through your thick royal skull!" By the time Rin finished her rant she was panting hard with anger. Even then, Anenokoji did not seem to be paying attention to her. He was staring off over her shoulder.

"D-Demon!" Anenokoji managed to force out before running away screaming. That's when Rin began to feel it. Goosebumps began to form on her back as a heated glare bored holes into the back of her head.

Rin turned around to face her lord Sesshomaru. He stood there in all his glory. The moonlight shining against his pale white hair, seeming to illuminate it in a beautiful iridescent way. His cold amber eyes stared into Rin's with such heated intensity she felt as if she were being drawn in. She had to look away, look at somewhere besides his beautiful face. So instead, she looked to his armor when she finally addressed him.

"My lord." Rin said and bowed slightly. In realization, her face flushed. Did he see the confrontation with Anenokoji? Her face reddened even more, could he have heard the part about marriage. Whilst Rin was caught up on worrying about what her lord would think, she had not noticed that Sesshomaru had moved closer and was sniffing the air around her.

"You reek of that human."

Rin jumped in surprise of how close Sesshomaru was. His face directly in front of hers and he was staring at her with much concentration. Before Rin could back away, she heard rustling in the near distance and angry voices. Sesshomaru reacted quickly and pushed Rin behind him.

"Over here! The demon is still here!" Rin had to bury a sigh at the sound of hearing Anenokoji's annoying voice.

"Fear not Rin—if you're still alive—I will save you!" Rin rubbed the bridge of her nose. If Sesshomaru were not her lord and were a dangerous demon (well he is dangerous, just towards Rin), she would have been devoured by now.

From the bushes, Anenokoji charged blindly at Sesshomaru, who easily blocked his sword. He grabbed him the wrist and flung him into the nearest tree.

Rin was preparing herself to sprint away from the oncoming danger, but her lord was faster and swept her off her feet. In just a few seconds he had leapt into the air and was flying in the direction of Rin's village

A/N

FINALLY! FINISHED LE CHAPTER! Crap is going to hit the fan real soon… *spins around in chair evilly* And by real soon I mean chapter 4.

OUTTAKES.

Rin tried to look at her lord without fainting from his sexiness. But it was too much. She couldn't look at his beautiful face much longer, so she looked at his chest.

…

Goddamnit, like that was any better! She knew she was going to lose it and just glomp him at any second if this kept on.

_Just imagine him naked. It'll be funny. _The thought came across Rin's mind before she could stop. Perhaps it would be funny; if he were naked then it would seem like—

Rin fell to her knees as a waterfall of blood rained from her nose.

This was a thought I had. It was an instant no-no


	4. Chapter 4 Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru x Rin 4

_Quite a few years in the past…_

_Sesshomaru breathed in the crisp midnight air. The crescent moon shone bright above him, reminding him of the same blue crescent that marked him and his family line. Tonight was perfect; it was the perfect time for his procrastination to end._

_It had been four years since he last saw Rin; she had probably matured into a woman now. Sesshomaru had promised himself he would return for Rin once the time was right—once she had spent enough time with humans. _

"_Only then, by her choice and her choice only shall I take her." Sesshomaru said to the night sky, not knowing that there were listening ears in the close distance._

"_Oh Sesshomaru, when will you learn to mature?"_

_Instinctively Sesshomaru whirled around and crouched in a defensive position, fangs bared, and claws ready to gouge._

"_You dare bare your fangs at your own mother? I thought you were brought up better than this…" Inukimi said in a sneering tone. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes but refused to leave his defensive stance._

"_What do you want _mother_?" Sesshomaru had to choke out the word mother._

"_Can't I see my only blood son without needing a reason?" She chuckled as if told a very funny joke. _

"_I don't have time for your games. I have something to do."_

"_You plan to retrieve the human girl." Inukimi stated, not questioned. Sesshomaru felt a growl rise from his throat. If his mother planned to harm Rin, he would never forgive her._

"_You are ill prepared, my son." Sesshomaru was taken slightly aback by his mother's tone; it was neither sneering nor humorous._

"_What are you saying?" Sesshomaru asked her._

"_Once you retrieve the human girl, what will you do then? Continue to travel aimlessly like nomads? That will not work. It may have worked for you in the beginning, but you will likely not be as lucky. Continue to put that girl in danger and she will die soon."_

_Sesshomaru stared at her intently, trying to decipher what her true intentions were. She would not simply help him if there were no gain for her. When he did not speak, she continued._

"_You need a castle. A permanent place of power if you wish to prosper with that human. I suggest opening up a realm of your own, but heed my warning it will not come easily. Think carefully before making your next move."_

"_What is it you wish to gain from telling me this?" _

_Inukimi smirked in amusement. "An ensured future. Eventually you'll grow tired of that human and find an Inu Youkai to mate with."_

_Sesshomaru watched as she made her leave._

"_I've nothing left to tell you. I shall bid you farewell."_

_With that said Inukimi took to the skies and began off to her own castle. Sesshomaru stood there, staring off to the sky, to the crescent moon before him lost in thought. It took little to no time to establish a castle but the question was where to begin. Of course, Inukimi left out the specifics of how to. Sesshomaru brushed that off, he did not need her help. However, this was a lie._

Short chapter is short, I know. HOWEVER, it is very informative (–ish).


End file.
